Trapped
by secretfanficlover
Summary: George is unconscious and is trapped inside a dream sequence until he realises he is trapped, but the memories keep resetting themselves. Warnings: loss, angst, death, depression, obsession


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1352

Title: Trapped

Note: George is unconscious and is trapped inside a dream sequence until he realises he is trapped, but the memories keep resetting themselves.

Warnings: loss, angst, death, depression, obsession

Beta: Aya

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Care of Magical Creatures: Thestral- write about Death or mourning a loss

Olivanders: 8–9 inch: Write about a Gryffindor character.

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 6 : Task 11 - Write about someone being trapped inside something.

Yearly:

Prompt 185 [Theme] Escape

Word 54 [Word] Nightmare

Scavenger hunt: Write a fic set within a dream

* * *

_"I feel like I'm living in a nightmare and I can't wake up."_

George was running around the Burrow with Fred, and they spent time Apparating up and down the stairs, giving their siblings the fright of their lives. George grinned at his brother as they planned pranks on their siblings.

"Boys, I need you to de-gnome the garden please," Mrs Weasley said with a stern look.

"Of course, Mum," Fred replied, and the two of them were outside in a flash.

The boys spent the afternoon in the garden, chatting about things.

"I think we should open a joke shop," George said, aiming a kick at the closest gnome.

"Definitely," Fred replied, picking an old looking gnome and kicking him, the gnome had a crooked nose. Before the gnome went flying, something triggered inside George, a memory, perhaps George saw his brother fall, like a ghostly apparition to the ground. He saw blood everywhere, and his brother's lifeless body.

"What was that?" George asked. He stopped focusing on the gnomes, looking to his brother.

"What?" Fred asked, "I didn't see anything."

"Must be my imagination," George muttered, but something inside him felt uneasy.

"Yeah," he said, kicking another gnome, this time it didn't fly as far.

"So, are you finally asking Angelina out this year?" Fred asked, and George saw a picture of Angelina in a wedding dress, he blinked a couple of times, but the image didn't dissipate as soon as the other one.

Suddenly, Fred was gone, and he was walking towards Angelina, standing at the altar, his family with tears in their eyes. They were at the Burrow, of course they would get married there, it made sense. What didn't make sense was what was going on. He felt like he is trapped in a dream, a nightmare. Where is Fred?

George was sitting beside a gravestone with a cupcake decorated in red holding a single candle. He was sobbing, and he saw the letters swimming in front of his eyes.

_Fred Weasley _

_Beloved Son, Brother and War Hero_

His brother was reduced to a gravestone that gave nobody knowledge of who he was. He was so much more than a concrete slab.

"Hey, George, hey," he heard Fred say. He looked up into his brother's eyes; they were in the garden at the Burrow.

"What are we doing?" George asked.

"Mum said to get rid of the gnomes, remember?"

"I feel like I'm living in a nightmare and I can't wake up," George muttered to himself, spotting the same old gnome from earlier with the crooked nose, his brother kicked it again.

"Seems like an overreaction, this isn't a punishment," Fred replied.

"You just kicked that one," he said, pointing towards the old gnome barely visible in the distance.

"I know, are you feeling okay, George?" Fred asked.

"No, before, not now…" he said. It felt like he could feel himself being ripped apart like he was trying to hold on to a memory that was fading away. He saw Fred, but then Fred started to disappear, like all the other images that came across his mind. Was this a dream? What was happening to him? He had a splitting headache.

He needed to figure out what was happening, where was Fred? Why was he alone?

Fred and George were sitting in the lounge, busy practising for their Apperation exam. George felt a sense of Deja Vu. There was something he was forgetting; what was it?

"Hey George, do you think once we get our license we could use it for our pranks?" Fred said, looking up from the parchment.

George grinned. "Of course," he replied.

George's parchment fluttered to the ground and words seem to form in gold lettering: _Remember_.

"Remember?" George said out loud. "Remember what?"

"To always make sure you are focused on the location, so you don't splint," Fred replied.

"Oh, of course," George said, but in his mind, he heard the echo of his sister Ginny, surely she wouldn't be telling him to remember about the exam, would she?

"_Remember us, remember us, please_," it was Ginny's voice inside his head.

"Where is Ginny?" George asked, seeing the look of confusion on his brother's face.

"Probably upstairs," Fred said. As George got up to walk upstairs to his sister's room, the location suddenly changed again.

George and Fred were at a wedding, it was in a tent in the Burrow, magically enhanced, of course. The guests were everywhere, and Fleur was in a gown. Bill and Fleur's wedding, but something was off. Harry was dancing with Ginny, twirling her around.

"Aren't we in the middle of the war? This is the worst time to have a wedding," George said.

"Oh, my boy, don't be silly, what war?" Arthur asked his son.

"The war… the war with Voldemort, the Death Eaters, they are coming…" George insisted. But the party continued uninterrupted like he said nothing.

Something seemed wrong, no Death Eaters came storming into the wedding, and everyone was happy and having a great time, except him.

Something unusual was going on, but George wasn't sure what it was. His twin brother wasn't acting the same as usual, and something was nagging at him.

_"It's me, love, your wife, please come back to us_," he heard the voice of Angelina echoing through what seemed like a silence that fell over the entire wedding.

"No," Fred said suddenly.

"What's wrong brother?" George asked, did he hear the voice as well.

"Stay with me, please, never leave, promise me…" Fred said his voice a desperate plea.

"Of course, you're my brother, I can't leave you," George replied, and Angelina's voice faded away instantly.

The nagging feeling had gone away, and he enjoyed the wedding with his family.

George was standing alone, watching them lower a coffin into the freshly dug soil, the rain pouring down upon them in a storm that represented their hearts. He watched as the casket lowered into the ground, sobbing with his family. Who was in the coffin? Who died?

_"Fred is gone, but we need you,"_ he heard his mother's voice, a soft, broken voice. He longed to comfort her, but his father was already holding his mother, and she hadn't said a word.

The memory was starting to return, unwanted, the memory of losing him, his other half, part of himself, his soulmate.

"George, please, you promised me," he heard, the figure of Fred appearing before him.

_"This isn't me, you know I wouldn't want this,_" Fred said, this time the voice was coming from inside him, and sounded more believable than the one begging him to stay. He didn't want to believe the one that was sounding real. He didn't want to face the hurt, the loss. He wanted to stay here. Here it was safe; nothing terrible happened here. "But it isn't real."

"_That's not fair_," he said to the inside voice.

"_That's just how life is, brother_," Fred replied.

"_Please wake up, please, I can't have this child without you_," he heard Angelina say, and his eyes opened in the hospital room.

"George! You're back!" Angelina cried, embracing her husband.

"I left?" He asked, disoriented, not realizing where he was.

"You have been in a depression-induced coma for a month, my love," she said softly.

"What? When?" George asked.

"The funeral, it was too much for you to handle, you… collapsed," Angelina replied, holding his hand in hers.

"Did I hear you say, child?" He asked, unsure if it was part of a dream. Her tears were flowing freely now.

"Yes, my love, we are having a baby," she said in a broken voice.

"I'm sorry for leaving you," he said to her, something inside him was also speaking to the memory of his brother he chose to leave, he broke a promise, but it wasn't real. Real-life wasn't safe, it was messy, it wasn't fair, but it was the hand he was dealt. "Didn't you ever think I'd find my way back?"

"You had me worried for a while there," she said through her tears.


End file.
